


Not a Dog

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: "Could you repeat that?" Layhan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Dog

“Could you repeat that?” Yixing asked, not quite believing his own ears.

“It’s just, I could have sworn you just told me you were a werewolf and that’s not something you hear everyday.”

“I’m a werewolf.” Luhan said seriously, “Do you want me to show you?”

Yixing nods, brain not able to form words.

He watches in apprehension, then amazement as Luhan’s body contorts itself. Like magic, a brown and gold wolf is sitting at his feet, panting softly.

“Huh, I guess that explains all the dog hair on your couch.”


End file.
